


I Didn't Want This

by SansObsessed



Category: Swaptale, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst, M/M, body transformation, comforting at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansObsessed/pseuds/SansObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Underfell brothers visit Paps and Blue, US Papyrus is going through a Gaster hound transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Burden Came To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey we're back at it again! :D
> 
> I'm trying to take this more serious and put out better quality, so the updates may be a tad slower!  
> Fell : UF Sans  
> Blue: US Sans  
> Paps: US Papyrus
> 
> So there is body horror/ transformation is basically every chapter, so if that's not your thing there's no skipping it 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Blue rushed to open the front door after hearing the knock, he excitedly looked up at the two skeletons standing before him. "Fell! Papy! come in guys!" Fell quickened his slow pace after smelling the warm food on the table, forgetting about everything else going on. He hadn't had real food besides Grillby's in what felt like forever. Blue giggled at Fell's sudden attraction to the food." Haha, does it smell good" ? Papyrus swiftly walked in the door bringing some of the cold air in with him. He bent down and lovingly clacked the top of Blue's skull gently. Blue reached up and hugged him. "Hi Papy, hehe." After breaking the embrace, Blue called Paps into the room and turned to the others. 'So I'm really glad you guys could come over!' Fell, still hungrily eyeing the food nodded to Blue. Paps shuffled in, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, dark circles under his eyes and an exhausted look on his face." I think we should start soon. Before Fell has a heart attack." He grinned. 

Fell paid no attention to him, and just waited for the others to sit. They all sat around the square table, Blue and Papyrus's chairs being closest to the door with Fell and Paps next to the kitchen. "Okay!" Blue gave Fell the word and he began to eat the spaghetti laid out before him. Papyrus looked at him with a disgusted yet amused look. " Sans we're a someone else's house, can you try to be not completely gross for once?" Paps and Fell both grinned to each other. Fell suddenly noticed Papyrus's condition. " H-hey Paps are you doing okay? You don't look too good."

Papyrus weakly smiled. "Yeah I'm good, just been feeling sick since this morning, I don't know, its not a big deal." Fell nodded and turned back to his almost empty plate of spaghetti. Everyone munched on the pasta as they talked. With Blue and Papyrus being in a relationship and Fell and Paps being good friends, they skeletons all felt comfortable with each other.There were no awkward silences, they all had things to say. Even after they finished the food they continued to talk. Blue cleared away the dishes as he was praised for the meal. It was almost an hour later when Paps got up and went to the kitchen." Anyone else want tea?" "No!" called Fell, while Blue and Papyrus both preferred milk and no sugar in theirs. Papyrus nodded, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. Oww..? Thankfully the others couldn't see him from the kitchen. 

What was wrong with him? He would have to go to Undyne and get checked out. He tried to ignore the slowly building pain in his head as he took out three different mugs. As the water boiled he shifted through the cabinets for medicine, Jeez his head hadn't hurt this bad in a long time. "Blue! Do you know where the Advil is?" Blue got up from his seat and followed to the kitchen. "Advil? Does your head hurt?" Papyrus nodded, sending another wave of pain through his skull. Blue took Papyrus's hands in his own. "Here, lets get you to the table, okay?" Papyrus protested. " No, Blue I'm fine, just where's the Advil?"

Blue continued to tug on Papyrus's sleeve. "No Papy, please just come!" Papyrus sighed and allowed himself to be led to his chair. "Blue, I'm telling you! I'm fine! I just" - Papyrus was cut off and suddenly through his head down, grasping his eye. "Papy?"

Blue put his hands on Papyrus's shoulders. Fell got up from his chair. "Hey man are you okay?" Papyrus slowly sat back up, his eye uncontrollably flickering orange. Blue looked taken back. 

Papyrus stood up, he was halfway to the couch when he collapsed on the floor. Blue rushed over to Papyrus , who started to cough. He took Blue's hands off of himself. "B-blue don't look AARGG!"

Papyrus clutched his eye, which was glowing so bright that the color was visible through Papyrus's hand. Blue looked down in horror at Papyrus. The Underfell brothers both stayed seated at the table, unsure of what to do. Papyrus started screaming, his whole body suddenly felt the same pain that is head had been suffering from. It felt like fire in his bones, burning him from the inside out . "-aAHH..I-I FUCK, AH!" Blue knelt next to Papyrus, holding onto his shoulders." Papy what's wrong?" UF Papyrus got up from the table and Fell followed as he knelt onto the other side of Papyrus. He looked relatively calm as he lifted one of Paps's flailing hands to his face. Fell stared at the now slightly sharpened fingers, he put a hand to his mouth. He whispered to himself in horror.

"The Hound Transformation" 

Fell backed away from Papyrus , " B-boss, its" - I KNOW...  
Papyrus's pain only worsened as he continued to cough. He threw up on the floor, causing a sob. Blue winced at the amount of pain that his brother was in. He held on to his arm as Papyrus began to writhe on the ground.

"aaAHH!" Papyrus held both of his hands to his head. A horrible crack filed the air, followed by several others. Papyrus screamed as his spine began to shift and elongate.

"P-PLEASE GO..."

Fell and Blue looked down a him in uncertainty and horror.  
Papyrus let out several more screams as his spine continued to change. He felt his fingers become horribly sharpened claws and cried out as he jerked back and forth on the floor.  
"PLEASE, J-JUST GO, DON'T LOO- AHH!"  
Blue got tears in his eyes. "Papy it's okay don't fight it, we're not going anywhere!"  
Papyrus groaned as his face suddenly formed into a sharp snout. He cried harder at seeing it, holding his head in his hands as he arched his back  
"FUCK, AH- PLEASE, GO, NGHH- SHIT!"  
Bones protruded from the Papyrus's spine, ripping through the back fabric of his hoodie. He yelled louder as his hoodie was ripped to shreds, his spine fully stretched out. He looked up at Blue, a face of sorrow as his eye shone brighter than it ever had before.  
UF Papyrus swiftly grabbed Blue and Fell in each arm backing away from the monster.  
"P-papy what are you doing?"  
Papyrus stared at the skeleton on the floor warily.

"When transformed he...-

..... he wont know who we are."


	2. It's Made It's Home Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a full formed Gaster Hound and wreaks havoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT DON'T PUNCH ME IM REALLY SORRY  
> Hey ya know how I said I'd update soon? Well school said fuck you...  
> I'm sorry the wait was FOREVER but here's Chapter two.   
> Inspiration song : Monster, Imagine Dragons
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

The monster let out several more horrible screams which began to contort into loud snarls. He stood before the others, now a full hound, glowing orange eyes skimmed over the three skeletons.  
They stood still, it felt as if the time stopped, and no one breathed as they stared back into the monster's eyes. There was a long silence before Papyrus took a slow step back, both short skeletons pressed to his sides. He didn't break eye contact with the monster as the wood behind him creaked with the contact from his foot. The monster suddenly reared up and growled, that was all the warning Papyrus needed to bolt.

He flung open the door and ran, following after him the monster smashed through the entire doorway, leaving a gaping hole in front of the house. Papyrus while still running, grappled Blue harder and brought him to Papyrus's neck, allowing him to sit there. He shifted Fell in his arms and held him to the side before quickening his speed. 

The falling snow hit against him in little drops as he ran, but he paid no attention. The snow shifted with every step along with the patches of ice, which he had to watch out for. One little slip and it could be over. The monster was in hot pursuit of them, Papyrus went as fast as he could go through the snow and biting cold. He rounded a corner and ran further, Fell nervously played with his fingers as he loosely hung next to Papyrus's side. The monster was close behind them and gaining, snow being flung into the air behind it. It's jaws were open and in want of something to close them around as it chased behind the other skeletons. 

A soft hum of magic erupted in his throat and gradually grew louder as a light began to shine through. Papyrus immediately knew what it was. "SANS TELEPORT US, NOW" Fell took in the words and nodded before trying to gather as quickly as he could. He grabbed the back of Blues bandana and Papyrus's arm before there was a flash of cold on them, worse than the snow. Colors and darkness flashed over their eyes until they landed on something solid with a thump. 

They landed someplace else, Papyrus looked around while trying to fight back nausea from teleporting. They were surrounded by tall pine trees, coated in white snow that looked as if they had been painted on. They were somewhere in the forest, the sound of the monster's blast going off was heard in the distance, apparently they moved just in time. Papyrus placed Fell on the floor as he caught his breath. Fell looked up to Papyrus and Blue with uncertainty.

"So do we have a plan, or are we fucking around until he kills us?" Papyrus snarled at him and waved a hand in his face. "Give me a damn second to figure something out." It was silent for a moment until they heard a deep rustling slowly inching its way closer to them. Fell froze before slowly looking behind him, where the monster was slowly coming into view once again. Papyrus materialized a glowing bone and held it at his side as the monster steadily approached. Blue climbed off the back of Papyrus and jumped up in front of him.   
"N-no Papy don't hurt him! Papyrus's gaze never left the monster, which he could hear snarling. "Sans I don't want you getting hurt, move over" the taller skeleton pushed Blue to the side, who grabbed his arm. "Papy he doesn't mean to, please don't hurt him!" Papyrus lowered his weapon after staring into Blue's big eyes. He looked to Fell and then shared a worried look before Papyrus sighed. "I'll hold him back until he turns back, just stay behind me." 

Blue quickly nodded as both him and Fell retreated behind the bone-wielding skeleton. He concentrated and watched as the monster continued to approach, a dark glow to its eye. Papyrus held off his attack until the monster was no less than fifteen feet away. He shot up several huge bones from the ground in front of the monster, it skidded back trying to stop itself. It failed and smashed its snout into the wall, and fell back. 

The monster got up and angrily growled as it clawed at its sore snout. It rammed into the wall of bones with its side and broke some of them before winding up to ram again. Papyrus grunted as his wall taking a beating from the monster. Blue nervously clung to Papyrus's leg, watching the monster run up again to the wall and break more of the bones. It tried again and again as Papyrus quickly tried to repair it, but the destruction was too great. It roared out and broke the last of the bones before breaking through it completely. It stifled through the broken bones and broke into a run once again, approaching the skeletons as fifteen feet turned into ten and it got closer, closer, closer.

Fell looked up in fear and awe, muttering but two words to himself

"Oh Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh a cliffhanger?  
> Don't kill me   
> updates should be faster!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D

**Author's Note:**

> Need some Feedback! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
